Forma del mio cuore!
by BuckySpecter
Summary: Lost love can be tough. Its a Scorvey (Dana Harvey) fanfiction. How does the strongest man in New York deal with the emotion of love? Dedicate this to my awesome sauce friend @gabrielmachtlovers:instagram. Do leave reviews and stuff below. Cover edit by me obviously. Follow my Instagram @machtmadness.


" _How did the deposition go_?" Jessica stormed into Harvey's office majestically. " _It went well. I guess they are ready to settle which is good news for us._ " He smiled at her in a smuggish yet professional way. _"That's a good thing son. Now why don't you pack up and leave. You've been working your ass off the entire week and you deserve some quality sleep, Specter. I don't want you falling sick with all that's going on around here."_ Harvey looked sleep deprived and he probably deserved a hibernation period at the moment yet his smile radiated off that perfectly sculpted face. " _I will milady. After I have poured myself a drink to rejoice today_." Jessica bid ado to Harvey and he did the same to Donna. Poured himself a fine glass of Scotch and sat down to pleasure the liquid gold. It was almost 21:30 and Ray was getting late as he had to leave early as he was supposed to be with family. So he left his office and got riding in his Lexus. He was heading home or some people called it a rich man's paradise. He was excited to go back home. The joy radiated off of his face. He looked like a kid who was getting back home from boarding school. All excited to share his week with his wife. It was almost 22:16 when he was reached home. His finger reached the door bell and he automatically realised that she must be sleeping. So he decided to skip the door bell and dug his pockets looking for his keys. Walked himself into his home and his heart skipped a beat looking at the lady of his sunshine. That's right. The chosen one who got to spend her entire married life with. It was Dana Scott. His teenage sweetheart who was not looking sweetheartish at the moment. She was on her phone checking her messages when he walked in on her. She wasn't happy to see him. Her eyes were on fire. Her tounge was all sharpened up like a battle sword that would probably kill the poor soul. " _Awwww. Look who finally showed up. Do I look familiar to you. You do marriage is not a one night stand thing. It's a fucking commitment. For a week you disappeared, like do you think this is a joke? Are you even listening to me!? Bitch reply up. I want to punc..."_ All the way through the rant he just got himself closer to her and just gently placed his palm on her soft lips and went on... " _I'm so sorry babe. It was a really important case and I couldn't afford to lose and it required my 200% effort. I'm trying to find ways to apologise. But I have wronged our promise. Just look me in the eyes. Please. Just don't say anything. You know I hate it when you scream at me. My soul shrinks everytime you do it._ " All that anger turned to tears of agony. She wasn't angry at him anymore. She knew that he was in the hell hole moment of his life and that he needed her love not a tounge war. " _Come here Harv."_ She pulled him towards her with the help of his tie and hugged the man. Her palms perfectly juxtaposed over his neck while his hand was on her hip. She clutched him tighter. The tighter she went, the better he felt. " _How was your week Scottie!?"_. He whispered and kissed her gently on her cheek which progressed towards her pinkish hued lip. That was the kiss of a century. They both felt the pain they were going through since his departure. She layed over his chest. She knew exactly where to place her head and slowly tried to get words out of herself. Words that wouldn't let Harvey know how much she died every minute that he was gone. _"It was ok. I just got to hangout with my friends and gossiped about how miserable men are."_ He chuckled and swiftly replied. " _Wow. I must have been the topic of intrest there_." " _Not funny, ass!_ " She slapped him gently. And as time passed, they looked at each other like it was the last night they got to spend. The clock was ticking and they laughed at some of the gossip and cuddled for a while. It was almost 23:30 and Dana was tired as she spent the entire day with her dad and she needed some sleep. _"I think we must go to bed, Harv. You look dead . You probably need the rest more than I do."_ He was tired but he didn't want this to stop. But he didn't want to seem desperate. His ego was stopping him from asking it. Harvey walked her towards the bed and told her to lay as he wanted to take a shower. And she obeyed the orders of her lord and layed there. 10 minutes passed and Harvey was out of the shower and came out of there with a robe on and a towel trying to dry his hair. " _Oooooooooooooooo! This is why all the women hate me. Well its worth it I guess_." Dana screamed as Harvey slowly placed himself close to her. He didn't even think twice, he just pulled her towards him and began feeling her face, kissing her gently and she immediately stopped him by pushing him by his chest. " _You're supposed to ask permission . What have I told you sir? You're supposed to earn Sarah and Jane!_ " She said laughing yet sounding serious. Harvey got up in disappointment and she screamed " _Did I order you to stop huh!?_ " " _Oh my god! What would I be without you?"_ He ran towards her as he gently ran his fingers through her perfectly wavey hair. And suddenly she stopped him and said " _I think someone's at the door. You should go check."_ Harvey praying that the knocking would stop but it was getting louder and Dana told him to go check if it was his brother who might have gotten himself into a mess. He kissed her on the forehead and reassured her that he'd make love to her like it was their last night. Hurriedly putting on his shirt he turned back to smile at her and she was gone... . . . . . . He searched her calling out her name, slowly at first and it turned to screams. Screams like a lost boy looking for his mother in the supermarket. His blood was pumping so hard almost like his heart was punching his chest and his face was turning pink. Numbness took over. He couldn't feel anything. Not even the tears gushing down his face. Consciousness was regained in about 10 minutes and now he just felt angry at himself. He didn't want the morphine to wear off this fast. He was wrecked, his anger skyrocketed and he pushed off the entire table that was on the side of his bed. His phone, the alarm clock, some photos of himself and his wife and the entire bottle of alcohol just fell to the ground. By doing this he didn't feel better. It just made his anger liquefy to tears. It was Mike at the door. All geared up to stop his friend from hurting himself. He tried kicking the door but it was locked shut. But after 30 or so attempts Mike crashed the front door trying to unlock it. Harvey heard the bang and he wanted to stop Mike from seeing the mess he made. But he forgot the fact that he crashed his entire room to the floor. Accidentally stepped on the broken pieces of the mess he made. His foot began to bleed. After this, he just gave up on himself. He just wanted all this to end. The blood refused to clot and neither did he try stopping it. He let it flow all over the snow white bed sheets and he just sat there. His entire life was flashing by his eyes. Mike unlocked the bedroom door and just got on his knees in agony. He was late to protect his friend from the disaster he created for himself. " _Harvey what have you done to yourself. If you needed someone to share your feelings you should've called._ " Mike pleaded. But Mike couldn't just sit there looking at Harvey, he was losing a lot of blood. So he went looking for the First Aid Kit. He also alerted Rachel to bring the others to help him. Harvey injected himself with morphine while he was leaving from work and left the syringe on the desk. While Rachel was there, to leave the settlement agreement, she discovered the syringe and alerted Mike to go check on him. " _We promised to be there for you through the entire process of your depression. And yet you kept lying about you feelings and now you almost killed yourself_." Mike screeched at him trying to find the First Aid Kit to stop the bleeding. It was all happy times a year back. It was the best year of his life. . . . Dana Scott was back in his life. She left the man she was engaged in London to be with the man her heart wanted. They always quarreld a lot yet everytime they looked at each other, everything felt magical. She made him fall in love with her and she moved in with him, quit her job to serve her lover. They got married six months ago and wanted to start a family. They were so happy. He was the best he had ever been. But things started going downhill. It was three months back that she wanted to visit her parents in the country side but met with the most unfortunate incident of her life. A car accident where she was forced to choose between life and death. She went into a coma and slowly but gracefully passed away. Harvey was shattered. Life had no meaning to him now. Everytime he was home, he could smell her presence. He had delusions that she was in the kitchen, baking cookies. But it slowly faded away. Jessica and Donna were with him all the time, babysitting him so that he didn't have suicidal thoughts. But he forced himself to get up and go back to work, because working his ass off made him feel better. But he had to go home one day so he chose to shoot up himself with morphine so he wouldn't feel the pain of her fading presence . But it hit him in the face pushing him into the hellhole he made for himself. Mike was trying so hard to stop the blood but it refused to stop. He decided to call 911 but Harvey pushed the phone off his ear. " _Don't do it. Please! Just let me die. Let me lose all the blood so I can reunite with her."_ Mike was shell-shocked. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen Harvey this vulnerable because of lost love. The mask was falling off. The mask of the man who had his entire life under control, the mask that he had everything set right for himself was falling and all Mike could do was hold his foot tight, trying to stop the flow of blood. It was almost 10 minutes that all of them rushed into his home to help Mike. Jessica slowly rubbed his cheek and placed him on her and let his tears flow over her. Donna called 911 and Rachel was helping Mike stop the blood. Louis cleaned up the floor and brought a change of clothes for Harvey. The paramedics finally arrived and stopped the bleeding. Louis brought a glass of water and splashed it over his face. With the help of the paramedics, they shifted him to the other room in his condo. The room that had not seen the mess. They sat around him. " _I'm fine guys. It was just the morphine that made m_ -" Jessica didn't let him finish his sentence. Donna with the help of Rachel made some Chicken Soup for him. It was warm and might help Harvey relive the buzz of the morphine. He had no strength to move himself. So Jessica chose to feed him the soup. He placed himself over her shoulder and sipped the soup and it made him feel better than before. " _We will always be there for you, Harvey. You shouldn't lie about how your feelings to us because after all we are family_." Jessica said as she was feeding the man. After an hour or so, Harvey slowly fell asleep and the others were around him, watching him as he slept. They slowly walked themselves to the living room and poured themselves a drink. It was 3 am in the morning. Yet they were here helping Harvey when he needed them the most.

 **The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.**


End file.
